Sujet à fantasmes
by Ploum31
Summary: Un jour où Horus paresse dans le lit de Seth, Isis débarque à l'improviste, hurlant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle sait qu'il retient son si innocent et chaste fils pour lui faire les dieux seuls savent quoi. Impossible de s'éclipser discrètement et la seule chose accessible dans la chambre sont les vêtements de Nephtys - légitime épouse de Seth. Seth x Horus


**Crédits : La mythologie égyptienne appartient au domaine public. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par camille-miko au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.**

Horus ferma les yeux avant de s'étirer avec langueur. La place à côté de lui était froide depuis un moment ; Seth était parti depuis un temps qu'il était incapable d'estimer. Le jour s'était levé une heure plus tôt et déjà, une forte clarté illuminait la pièce. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se voyaient secrètement, des mois qu'ils étaient amants à l'insu des autres dieux. Ils se réunissaient la nuit, lorsque tous étaient endormis, et se quittaient tôt le matin car mieux valait que personne ne sût pour eux ni ne les vît ensemble. D'habitude, ils prêchaient l'excessive prudence et Horus partait en même temps que son oncle, chacun allant de son côté pour assurer leurs rôles respectifs. Pourtant, cette fois, il s'était senti d'humeur paresseuse et était resté couché après son départ. Quelles chances y avait-il pour que quelqu'un se rendît dans la chambre de Seth et le retrouvât ainsi dans son lit avec ce dernier absent ? Nephtys avait quitté depuis longtemps le palais de son époux et vivait loin de lui ; elle ne se souciait plus de ce qu'il faisait, tant qu'il la laissait tranquille. Alors qui viendrait rendre visite à un palais et à une chambre supposément vides ?

Alors qu'il se détendait en songeant qu'il lui faudrait se décider à se lever rapidement, il entendit vaguement des cris mais il n'y prêta pas attention, assuré du fait qu'il devait seulement les imaginer. Ils persistèrent. Horus finit par rouvrir les yeux et froncer les sourcils avant de se redresser, perplexe. Ils étaient encore là. Il commença à écarter les couvertures de son corps, sans prêter attention à sa nudité. Quelqu'un ? Pour quelle obscure raison venir chez Seth quand il n'était pas là ? Les cris se rapprochaient ; bientôt il entendit la voix plus distinctement. Elle invectivait vertement le dieu du désert – pourtant aux abonnés absents –, hurlant à qui pourrait l'entendre qu'elle savait qu'il retenait son si innocent et chaste fils pour lui faire les dieux seuls savent quoi – sauf elle, visiblement, puisqu'elle ne décrivait pas les sévices en question. Il se demanda dans quelle histoire absurde son amant était impliqué pour recevoir une telle visite lorsqu'enfin, il reconnut la voix. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était sa mère, Isis ! Il pâlit. Comment avait-elle su pour Seth et lui ? Il se redressa précipitamment sur ses pieds et regarda de tous les côtés. Les cris se rapprochaient et nulle cachette ne se présentait à lui. Cette pièce avait le mauvais goût de n'avoir qu'une seule entrée et sauter par la fenêtre dans son état n'était pas une très bonne idée. Emprunter le couloir revenait à risquer de se confronter à sa mère et il ne le pouvait pas, surtout qu'il était nu ! Si sa mère découvrait leur liaison, le problème ne serait pas seulement son opposition à ce sujet ; tous les dieux seraient au courant et les conséquences pourraient être terribles, pour eux et pour la question de l'attribution du trône qu'ils se disputaient toujours. Personne ne devait jamais savoir !

Que faire ? Il pesta intérieurement contre Seth dont la chambre n'était occupée que de quelques meubles et d'un lit trop bas pour se cacher en-dessous. Où étaient passés ses vêtements d'ailleurs ? Il pria pour que sa mère ne tombât pas dessus dans un couloir ou du moins, si ce devait être le cas, qu'elle ne les reconnût pas comme les siens – car il les avait très certainement perdus durant le trajet pour gagner la chambre du dieu du désert alors que, poussés par l'excitation, ils avaient entamé bien tôt les préliminaires. Ce serait compliqué pour lui de s'expliquer à ce sujet. Il ouvrit vaguement le placard le plus grand, pas assez profond toutefois pour qu'il pût s'y cacher. S'il y avait des passages secrets, il n'en connaissait pas l'existence ni n'avait aucune idée de la localisation de leurs entrées. Son regard tomba sur un tas de tissus chatoyants qui le laissèrent sceptique. Il les attrapa et, d'un mouvement du poignet, il déplia une longue robe blanche sans manches et plissée, brodée de motifs d'or. Un long voile blanc retomba sur le sol. Il doutait que Seth fût un adepte du travestissement en femme et il était trop large d'épaules pour entrer dedans – lui-même, plus fin, y entrerait difficilement, estima-t-il. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Nephtys ou à une autre femme, mais la première était plus probable. Il s'en agaça. Que faisait cette robe dans les affaires de Seth ? Voyait-il encore sa femme ou avait-il une autre amante ? Il oublia cette question lorsque sa mère appela une nouvelle fois Seth avec mauvaise humeur, d'une voix plus forte que précédemment. Il se figea. Elle serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Comme aucune autre solution ne venait lui sauver la mise, il se vêtit de la robe en question, pestant en lui-même tandis qu'il se contorsionnait pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il l'entendit craquer mais n'y prêta pas attention, se précipita sur la ceinture pour la placer sur sa taille pas si fine et acheva sa tenue avec le large voile qui l'accompagnait en le déposant sur ses cheveux. Alors qu'il serrait le tissu et tirait dessus dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre son visage sous son ombre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, provoquant chez lui un léger sursaut. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête en priant pour qu'elle ne le reconnût pas. Avec un peu de chance, si Isis croyait ne rencontrer que sa sœur, elle s'excuserait et chercherait leur frère dans une autre pièce ?

– Seth ! Je te – Nephtys ?

Horus frissonna à la voix incrédule de sa mère et s'ordonna à garder la tête basse. Une chance, le voile était suffisamment long pour couvrir l'essentiel de la peau laissée découverte par la robe. Cependant, il doutait qu'il était d'usage de le disposer ainsi, car il n'avait jamais vu aucune déesse aussi vêtue. Ses bras, plus épais que ceux de sa tante, dépassaient au niveau du poignet et ses mains serraient l'étoffe sous son menton. Son seul espoir résidait dans le fait qu'Isis quitterait la pièce sans chercher à détailler son interlocuteur, tant que ce n'était pas Seth.

Isis jaugea quelques instants ses épaules trop larges et sa taille trop grande – même ramassé sur lui-même, il était plus grand qu'elle alors que Nephtys faisait, au mieux, la même taille que sa sœur. Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux froncés, puis elle écarquilla les yeux.

– Ho-Horus ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Après tout, il n'était pas surpris.

Isis ne tarda pas à lui arracher le voile des mains pour dégager le visage de son fils et elle le laissa retomber au sol. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de regarder un point imaginaire comme s'il y avait, derrière le dos de sa mère, quelque chose de particulièrement digne d'intérêt.

– Q-que fais-tu ici ? Et dans cette tenue ?

– Ah, ah. Ah, ça… c'est-à-dire que…

Horus ne sut que répondre. Aucune explication plausible et correcte ne lui venait à l'esprit – c'était tellement ridicule ! Son attitude gênée n'aidait en rien ; sa mère voyait son regard fuyant et bientôt, alors que la voix de son fils mourait dans sa gorge après quelques bégaiements pitoyables et incompréhensibles, une hypothèse émergea dans son esprit et elle se figea.

– Ne me dis pas que… Seth…

Horus osa lever les yeux vers elle pour la fixer avec étonnement sans se douter un instant de ses pensées. Quel rapport entre Seth et le fait qu'il portât les vêtements de sa tante ?

– … Seth te force à les porter ?

– Que… Pardon ? s'exclama Horus, les yeux écarquillés.

Il baissa la tête sur sa tenue et il comprit. Il retourna à sa mère un regard perplexe et rempli d'incompréhension. Celle-ci ne s'en aperçut pas, horrifiée par les buts poursuivis par son frère. Elle se jeta sur son fils pour poser ses mains sur ses bras musculeux, les yeux brillants.

– Que t'a-t-il donc fait ? Que t'oblige-t-il à faire avec cette tenue ? Il-il… c'est pour t'humilier ou… ou pour…

– Pour ?

Il avait peur d'entendre sa mère compléter. A l'instant, il n'était pas sûr que l'hypothèse de sa mère, quelle qu'elle fût, fût meilleure que la vérité.

Isis resta muette un instant, les traits figés en un masque d'épouvante. Prise dans ses tourments, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son fils était plus dépité vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle pensait que choqué ou traumatisé par les prétendus supplices que lui infligerait Seth.

– … pour satisfaire ses f-fantasmes, avec les vêtements de Nephtys, et… et…

– Vous… êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que Seth me… m'obligerait à me mettre cette tenue pour me… me prendre, comme si j'étais sa femme ?

Isis couina, presque certaine que si son fils si innocent avait réussi à deviner le sous-entendu, c'était qu'il en avait malheureusement été victime.

Horus secoua la tête, désappointé. L'idée lui paraissait tordue ; avait-elle donc si mauvaise opinion de son frère pour songer à une telle chose ?

– Mère ! Me croyez-vous donc si faible pour me laisser faire ? Par quel moyen de pression réussirait-il une chose pareille ? répliqua-t-il, vexé.

Il bomba le torse et oublia momentanément la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne le nota qu'avec retard mais Isis ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle pencha la tête, indécise. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il ne présentait pas un comportement traumatisé comme il aurait dû l'être si son hypothèse était fondée. Elle réfléchit alors à une autre susceptible d'expliquer cette scène surréaliste.

– Tu… pourquoi portes-tu les vêtements de Nephtys, alors, et que fais-tu chez Seth ? Tu es…

Le regard d'Isis se fit inquiet.

– Oh. Ce serait… à cause de Nephtys ?

– Pardon ?

Il ne comprenait pas sa mère. Une autre idée venait de la traverser mais il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de son contenu. Devant lui, Isis était songeuse. Son visage s'éclaira soudain, comme si tout s'imbriquait parfaitement dans son esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait arboré cet air si elle avait réellement compris les faits ; ainsi, Horus fut tout aussi curieux qu'il ne craignit ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il jugea préférable de la laisser l'énoncer avant de concéder une fausse vérité qu'il lui faudrait ensuite assumer.

– Ah ! Je me disais bien aussi que tu paraissais moins vindicatif envers Seth lors de vos rencontres et assez peu à l'aise lorsque nous exprimions un jugement peu élogieux à son encontre. Je comprends mieux ! Je craignais que Seth te retienne régulièrement chez lui pour te – euh…

– Me violer ? Tester ses étranges fantasmes sur moi ? supposa Horus avec lassitude, pressé d'en finir.

Isis rougit et crut s'étouffer mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec un hochement de tête.

– Oui. J'ai noté que tu étais régulièrement absent la nuit, cela fait quelques semaines que je ne trouve plus dans ta chambre. En fait tu es juste gêné vis-à-vis de lui parce que tu es fasciné par sa femme et que tu… tu l'aimes ?

Horus retint une exclamation surprise. Elle se trompait de membre de la fratrie mais surtout, cette hypothèse n'expliquait pas les vêtements mais il considéra que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, même si elle devait penser à une lubie étrange que de porter la robe de la personne qu'il aimerait en secret. Il doutait que sa mère s'amusât à répandre ces rumeurs parmi les autres dieux, au moins pour conserver sa crédibilité en tant que candidat au trône.

– Je…

Comme il était incapable de répliquer, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas d'explications valables à fournir à la place, il se tut ce qui, aux yeux de sa mère, passa pour un acquiescement muet. Elle pinça les lèvres et l'observa quelques instants avec émotion avant de le serrer ses bras pour lui manifester son soutien.

– Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir gêné vis-à-vis de lui mais tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour lui adresser un mince sourire qui parut étrange aux yeux de son fils. D'ailleurs, il était intrigué qu'elle ne réagît pas tant que cela à sa prétendue passion pour sa tante. Cette relation incestueuse ne la gênerait donc pas ?

Quoique, elle avait bien été mariée à son frère…

— Toutefois, il est vrai que Seth est d'humeur très volatile et sa réaction à l'adultère de Nephtys avec… Eh bien, c'était l'un des griefs qu'il entretenait contre ton père.

Sauf que cette époque remontait à bien loin avant sa naissance et que les choses avaient changé depuis. Horus ne répliqua pas. Inutile de susciter sa curiosité, qu'elle se posât la question de comment il pouvait affirmer une telle chose sur un oncle avec lequel il n'avait, prétendument, pas tant parlé, encore moins hors du cadre de leur conflit. Il n'était pas supposé savoir que Seth était désormais aussi indifférent envers les activités et les fréquentations de sa femme que cette dernière l'était des siennes.

Inconsciente des pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de son fils, Isis fronça de nouveau les sourcils, perplexe.

– Mais je ne comprends pas… comment savais-tu qu'il resterait des vêtements de Nephtys ici et pourquoi les revêtir ?

Horus se retint de soupirer et plongea son visage dans une main. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment longue.

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement maudit lorsque Seth arriva à cet instant. Isis se retourna et se tendit à sa vue. Elle se plaça instinctivement entre son fils et lui en une attitude protectrice que Horus jugea ridicule. Il n'osa pas lui en faire la remarque, raidi lui-même par le regard insistant que Seth posait sur lui. Un sourire ironique se glissa sur ses lèvres.

– Eh bien, si j'avais cru voir cela un jour… tu as des goûts bien étranges, mon neveu !

Horus contracta les mâchoires mais ne dit rien, partagé entre la honte et l'agacement. Difficile de juger ce que pensait réellement le dieu du désert, s'il se moquait réellement de lui ou s'il considérait l'initiative avec mépris ou juste avec perplexité.

Isis siffla à l'approche de son frère, attirant l'attention de ce dernier sur elle.

– Cela ne te regarde pas ! Que fais-tu ici ?

– Si, un peu quand même ; vous êtes ici chez moi, rétorqua Seth, amusé. Ce serait donc plutôt à moi de vous poser la question… Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs ? C'est censé être un endroit privé, davantage encore que ma demeure tout entière.

Isis ne sut que répliquer et pinça les lèvres. Le sourire de Seth s'agrandit et il se décala pour lui désigner la sortie. Le message fut clair. Isis redressa fièrement la tête.

– Je suis venu m'assurer que tu ne faisais rien de répréhensible envers mon fils !

– Et que voudrais-tu que je lui fasse ?

Isis renifla avec dédain mais refusa de répondre – le traiter de violeur n'était plus pertinent et n'engendrerait qu'un conflit infondé, surtout sur le territoire du dieu fourbe. Il serait dans son droit le plus complet et elle dans son tort. Avec peu d'entrain, elle commença à s'avancer pour sortir avant de s'arrêter pour se tourner vers son fils. Ce dernier reculait en jetant des œillades autour de lui, se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait se débarrasser de ces vêtements.

– Tu peux partir vêtu ainsi, si tu veux, et garder les vêtements ; tu pourras les rendre à Nephtys quand tu la reverras, lui souffla Seth, égayé par cette perspective. Je n'en ai pas besoin, moi, et je doute qu'elle ait une raison de repasser ici un jour.

Horus rosit mais secoua la tête. Isis comprit qu'il souhaitait se changer. Elle hésita à rester avec lui mais d'un regard, il la supplia de quitter la pièce. Elle obtempéra.

Horus ne se rendit compte que Seth était passé derrière lui que lorsqu'il se pressa derrière lui, son sexe contre lui, et que ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il rougit davantage, pour une raison bien différente. Son souffle chaud balaya sa nuque.

– Avec ces vêtements, je pourrais presque faire semblant de croire que tu es mon épouse, ronronna Seth, amusé.

Horus fronça les sourcils, vexé et blessé, et se retourna brusquement.

– Je ne suis pas Nephtys, persiffla-t-il. T'intéresses-tu encore à elle ?

Seth parut se réjouir de la jalousie que le jeune homme exprimait. Il revint se coller contre lui.

– Voyons, tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas faire la différence entre vous deux ? Tu es bien trop grand et trop costaud pour réussir à faire semblant – sans compter qu'il te manque un peu de poitrine. Si j'avais besoin d'un substitut à ma femme, je t'aurais préféré une autre déesse, elles ne manquent pas. Mais cette idée de te vêtir ainsi est très amusante !

Et sans doute très stimulante, à en croire le sexe pressé contre lui qui se gonflait rapidement. De nouveau, les joues d'Horus s'embrasèrent. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette pratique trop souvent mais l'excitation croissante de son compagnon et son regard lubrique attisaient son propre désir alors il passerait dessus pour cette fois. Le jeune homme se laissa faire lorsqu'il le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, le torse plaqué contre le matelas et le fessier levé, tout en songeant que cette robe était vraiment trop serrée. Quelle que fût la raison du passage de Seth chez lui, elle attendrait, comme l'accomplissement de ses tâches. La partie basse et ample de la robe fut rapidement dégagée pour laisser ses cuisses et ses fesses nues. Des mains saisirent le creux de ses hanches juste avant que Seth ne le pénétrât brusquement.

De toute façon, elle ne survivrait sans doute pas à leurs ébats.


End file.
